


X

by maxwell_demon



Category: The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut, Vanilla, i don't know i wrote this so long ago i'm just guessing, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxwell_demon/pseuds/maxwell_demon
Summary: Henry feels ill and needs a bit of healing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving all of my works from tumblr, and this is an oldie. Moved to ao3 with 27 notes.

Elanor was engrossed in her work. The small room was full of potions and countless books. She scratched notes into an open book on the table as she mixed various herbs into different solutions, and heated them over the flame in the fireplace on the east wall.

She didn’t hear him come in. As she scribbled the last reaction, a hand around her waist caused her to draw a thick line across the entire page.

“Good morning!” she laughed and leaned her head back onto the strong, familiar shoulder. She didn’t even have to turn to see who it was.

“And how is my nurse doing today?” the King turned her to face him and gave her a nuzzle on her forehead with his nose.

“I was doing fine, until someone decided to interrupt me. I think I’m onto something fantastic! But I don’t want to talk about it until I’ve tested it thoroughly.”

She tossed her quill back onto the table behind her and raised her arms around his neck. His darling blue eyes did their usual worst, never failing to make her knees forget their purpose.

“I thought you had to bless some children or something today…” she grinned.

“No, I had to sign and seal a thousand boring things, so I announced that I was ill and needed immediate mending,” his smooth voice made every nerve in her ears tingle. Sixteen years, and he could still cause a rush between her legs without even trying.

Henry grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up onto the table with a smirk.

“Oh, I do love administering these remedies for my King.”

He raised her dress and pressed his hips firmly against her. Rough fingers slid up her smooth thighs and she let out a content sigh.

Henry reached into her skirt and hooked his fingers around the back of her undergarment. She wrapped her legs around his waist momentarily, and lifted herself off the table so he could slide it off. The delicate cloth caused goosebumps as he glided it along the length of her legs. He pulled it over her shoes and laid the garment on the table beside them.

He met her with a soft kiss accompanied by the roughness of his facial hair. She felt his tongue slip past her teeth and she moaned against his lips. Elanor molded against him completely and let her fingers get lost in the delicious ginger curls at the base of his hairline.

His hands worked at his breeches. He freed his aching cock and pulled her to the very edge of the table, letting his hands linger on the small of her back as he fully sheathed himself inside of her. Ellie threw her head back at the initial thrust and he whimpered into the side of her neck.

She steadied herself on the table with one hand, the other still toying with his hair. Henry rolled his hips, sliding his cock in and out of her soaking slit with a fluid motion. Their eyes met and they matched one another, breath for breath, moan for moan.

Nearly fifteen minutes had passed without breaking eye contact, save for blinking. They were completely lost within the moment.

Elanor groaned and took a firm grip on his shoulder when she felt the pleasure threatening to explode inside of her. He thanked the Gods because he didn’t know how much longer he could hold his release. She came undone around him and bit down on her tongue to quiet the moan that tore through her.

The second she tightened around his cock, he spilled his hot seed deep inside of her. They greedily ground into each other, trying to hang onto the bliss as long as they could.

Once the shocks of pleasure subsided, they tangled in a long embrace-each nuzzling the other’s neck with soft kisses and sweet nothings.

Henry pulled himself out of her and cleaned her gently with a handkerchief from his pocket.

“I swear on my life that I love you more with every day that passes,” he whispered.

She replied with a kiss, letting all of her passion flow into his mouth. Every day, she too, loved him more. But every day it became harder to keep her feelings bottled up when they were around others.

“You should go, my Love. I know you have other obligations,” she spoke softly and reached for her undergarments. He snatched them away quickly and shook a finger at her. “Oh, no. If you want these back, you will have to come to my chambers tonight and fetch them.”

It had been months since she had slept in his chambers, as it was far too risky. There were whispers of rumors about them, but she didn’t want to confirm anyone’s suspicions. But how could she refuse her King?

He stuffed them into the front of his breeches and adjusted himself. “I will feel you against me all day,” he crooned. “Please lay with me tonight. I can’t manage another night without you.”

Elanor playfully scratched the scruff beneath his chin. “I will do my best. Now go,” she smiled.

Henry pulled her in for one last kiss before leaving the room. She slid back down from the table and pulled her dress down. Elanor fetched the quill and drew a large “X” across the page, turned it, and started her notes again.

She reached beneath the table for her jar of dried juniper berries and started to nibble on them as she wrote.


End file.
